Tigerstar becomes Leader of thunderclan
by Kat aka Watereyes
Summary: What if tigerstar did become leader?


Tigerstar becomes leader of ThunderClan

That kittypet shouldn't have ever joined the clan! I'll make sure he doesn't foil my plan to become leader, thought Tigerclaw. "Hey Firepaw, come join us!" Firepaw looked at Tigerclaw. He had to come with Tigerclaw. The deputy's order had to be obeyed. "Yes Tigerclaw!"

Tigerclaw watched as Firepaw fell into the water; his evil plan to kill Firepaw was working. "Tigerclaw help me!" Firepaw screamed. "I'm coming!" Tigerclaw stepped forward slowly. Firepaw gave one last plea before he drowned in the stream. Tigerclaw dragged Firepaw by the scruff. I have to make this look like an accident, Tigerclaw thought.

As Tigerclaw walked into the clearing, Bluestar ran up to him. All eyes were focused on him. "What happened to Firepaw?" Bluestar wailed like a kit. "He stepped on a loose stick. I told him to stop but he wouldn't listen to me. I'm sorry Bluestar; I guess StarClan didn't want a kittypet to join the clan." Tigerclaw lied.

That night before moonhigh, Bluestar called a clan meeting. "I know the clan will grieve for Firepaw. He was a good apprentice and I hope that he will rest with StarClan." Tigerclaw snickered and padded over to Longtail and Darkstripe. "I took care of Firepaw today now I just have to take care of Ravenpaw and Bluestar." Longtail gasped. "But he's your apprentice! He looks up to y-" Tigerclaw interrupts him. "He knows! Otherwise I wouldn't have to…" He stops as his apprentice comes out behind a bush.

Ravenpaw stares wide-eyed at his mentor. Tigerclaw smiles an evil grin. "Just the cat I wanted to see, quick Darkstripe grab him!" Ravenpaw starts to run but Darkstripe pins him down. "I've got him!" Darkstripe proudly says. "What shall we do with him?" Longtail sings. Ravenpaw pled with his mentor. "Don't kill me! I won't tell anyone you drowned Firepaw!" Tigerclaw purrs. "Good idea, Darkstripe and Longtail drown him but slowly. Oh and torture him too." Ravenpaw wails and is carried off by Darkstripe. Tigerclaw pads off to the warriors den.

The next morning, Sandpaw prods Tigerclaw in the shoulder. "Tigerclaw, it is horrible Ravenpaw has drowned in the same stream as Firepaw!" Tigerclaw looked up at Sandpaw. She's so cute, he thought, I'll have to end my relationship with Goldenflower. "Oh no not him too, he couldn't have!" He lied. Sandpaw pressed her muzzle against his. "Oh Tigerclaw, you're so caring to everybody. Don't be too hard on yourself. Oh and Goldenflower wanted to talk to you." Tigerclaw got up from his nest and walked out into the clearing.

Goldenflower was waiting for him beneath Highrock. He started first. "Goldenflower, we're through. I just don't love you anymore." Goldenflower's jaw fell open. "But I'm having kits soon! Don't you care about their future?" Tigerclaw was shocked, what will I do now? I know I'll kidnap them and put them in another clan, he thought, or I'll make them quit the clan. "No I don't Goldenflower. They're your kits. You'll have to decide what's best for them." Goldenflower angered said. "Fine they'll all die for all I care!" Goldenflower stormed away.

Tigerclaw stunned looked after her. Oh well, he thought, I get Sandpaw all to myself! I better go talk to her! He walked behind her then says. "Hey Sandpaw, how would you like to be my girlfriend?" Sandpaw blushes. "Sure Tigerclaw, I love you enough already." Glad she'll see things my way, he thought, now I just have to get rid of Bluestar and Brokenstar agrees I would make a better leader then Bluestar. I can't wait for him to send me his warriors by 'invading ThunderClan'.

Tigerclaw woke up and stretched his muscles. He padded into Bluestar's den. "Hey Bluestar, how many lives do you have left?" Bluestar sat up. "I uh…why do you want to know?" Tigerclaw kissed Bluestar. "Because I want to make sure you're safe. I love you with all my heart. I want nothing more than you." Bluestar backed away. "I only have one. Oh Tigerclaw, I knew you had broken up with Goldenflower but I didn't know I was the girl you loved more." Tigerclaw laughed. "You're the only girl for me." _I want gone,_ he thought. Suddenly, Graypaw burst into the den. "ShadowClan have invaded!" Right on cue, he thought. "Go help Graypaw! I'll protect Bluestar!" Tigerclaw commanded.

After Graypaw had truly left, he turned to Bluestar. "I hope he manages." Bluestar nodded. "I'm sure he will." After a few minutes, Brokenstar walked in. "Ready Tiger_star_?" Tigerclaw sneered and killed Bluestar. Brokenstar kicked Bluestar with his foot. "Here claw me, so anyways welcome Tigerstar you're now the leader of ThunderClan!"


End file.
